


The Beast of Greenwood

by Smoky688



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Caring Thranduil, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Might become a romance idk, Multi, Parent Thranduil, Pre-The Hobbit, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, not bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky688/pseuds/Smoky688
Summary: King Thranduil of Greenwood has received a mysterious egg, claimed to be a creature that can solve his kingdom's ever-growing spider problem. Traded for a man's freedom, Thranduil hopes he did not let a suspicious man go for nothing.





	1. Bartering for a Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriyanThesilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Half Hearted Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365577) by [MiriyanThesilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf). 
  * Inspired by [Half Hearted Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365577) by [MiriyanThesilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf). 



> Hello, this is my first proper fanfiction ever so please read with a grain of salt. If I get any lore-based facts wrong please correct me on them. This story was inspired by a short fic by MiriyanThesilverWolf called "Half Hearted Desires".

Descending the steps to the underground prisons of Greenwood, the elven King's gaze never fails to look straight ahead, head up and shoulders back. The King's presence in the dungeon alone caused many of the kingdom's prisoners to retreat to the corners of their cells, while others stood right at the bars shouting slurs and glaring at the beautiful lord marred by the backdrop of dingey, filth-filled cells.

The King paid no attention to the pleas and insults of the captives of his kingdom, striding gracefully to the cell of a particularly shady prisoner. The prisoner was chained by his hands upright in a sitting position at the back wall of his cell, with a crooked smile constantly on his face and one leg extended outward and the other bent up at the knee. Unlike the others, the man in the cell did not beg, nor shout for the King's attention, as he knew he was exactly what the Elven King was here for.

The precious king of the woodland elves had been called down to the dungeon as this prisoner was eager to make a trade he believed to be for the King's benefit. While his crime was only for the trespassing into the elven forest, the prisoner had made a name for himself as a questionably-sane merchant of illicit goods, often being known to offer the prison's guards strange goods as bribes to leave the cell's keys in his care. Naturally the guards paid him little mind and even less when he attempted his bribery, but the guards granted his request to speak to the king about being released. The guards were constantly unnerved by the human's incessant cackling laughs and irritating attempts to sway their loyalty to their king. Many of the guards hoped the king would take his offer just so they wouldn't have to deal with his nonsense any longer.

Thranduil approached the merchants cell with all the nobility and elegance his position afforded him. His ivory hair and pale face accentuated with high cheek bones and his customary royal circlet. There was no need for his noble crown of wood and berries, this would not take long, or so he hoped. Thranduil was scowling harshly at the prospect of his work being interrupted by the ravings of a petty criminal.

"Greetings King Thranduil, your majesty and grace! I would bow, but at it seems my arms are a tad bit occupied" the prisoner chuckled amused at his own joke.

The King was significantly less than amused and without missing a beat he addressed the prisoner with a harsh, "I was informed you wanted to make a trade for your freedom, speak your deal and I may be willing to consider your release".

The prisoner's cocky grin never faltered as he lazily spoke, "Oh, how cold your grace, I merely wanted to offer my aid towards your kingdom's little problem. I hear spiders are infesting your lands more and more each year and I am willing to aid you in your noble battle."

Thranduil almost let slip a twitch in his royal brow through his hard and unreadable expression at the mention of spiders invading his lands. Indeed a darkness had been slowly encroaching on his forest and nests of those venomous pests had become a problem, resulting in the deaths of several guards already.

"And how do you presume to be able to help?" The king replied calmly determined to seem impassive, "You are nothing more than a common criminal with nothing to your name and trapped in the cells of this kingdom".

The merchant's lip curled in a deeper smirk for a moment, knowing he had struck a nerve. He planned to use this to his advantage and gleefully replied, "I am a humble man, I don't presume to be able to help your kingdom myself, but I know of a creature that could make your problem go away. With the proper motivation on your part, of course".

"Your freedom". Thranduil states without hesitation.

"Indeed, my lord. For my freedom I will grant you the creature capable of solving your little pest problem".

Thranduil stared coldly at the shady man, both curious and suspicious about the so-called 'help' he offers. "And what kind of beast could do such a thing?" he asked skeptically.

The man uses the length of chain he has available to reach into his cloak's inner pocket, pulling out an egg a bit larger than the size of his palm. "This, my lord, is the creature to defeat the spiders. Resistant to poison, intelligent enough to hunt alone and deadly enough to shred a spider to bits".

The large egg was white with emerald green speckles reflecting the meager candle light of the prison. Thranduil was intrigued, but maintained his calm demeanor. "A beast so powerful, yet tamable? How did you manage to come across that?", the elf questioned.

"Rather than to tame, you must raise it well. This is not a creature satisfied with being a mindless hound, it requires companionship and mental stimulation, but I am sure she would be satisfied in the care of a king" the man replied, tactfully avoiding the Lord's question.

Thranduil was still skeptical about the egg and the beast it held within, but it did sound fascinating and the woodland king was quite curious as to what kind of a beast it would produce. The prisoner, although creepy, had been complained about by his guards on several occasions and was becoming more of a hassle than he was worth. Normally, he would have just killed the trespasser, but there was something other-worldly about him. As if he didn't belong, and the elven king had hoped to press him for information about his origins. He never spoke of where he came from or why he was trespassing into elven lands, no matter the 'prompting' he received. Both parties knew the King's patience had run out and the elven lord had decided to hear the man's final plea.

The elven lord took a moment to think, most of the background noise of other prisoners banging on bars and shouting for attention had diminished in the wake of the interesting conversation. Feeling benevolent and perhaps mildly intoxicated, the King decided he would humor the man's deal. "Alright merchant, I will accept your deal. Your freedom for this beast egg of yours. Know this, if this turns out to be a trick, there is no where you can hide where my men cannot find you".

An uncharacteristically sane smile pulled on the prisoner's lips before vanishing into his usual crooked grin. "Very good, my lord! Happy to do business with you." The man extends the egg towards the king and a guard rushes in to take it from him, but the merchant pulls away before the guard can touch it. "Ah ah ah! Only the King may touch the egg, she needs to know who is to care for her. My lord, you must be the first face she sees upon hatching if you want her unerring loyalty". The King looked annoyed by this new information, but took the egg none-the-less.

"Escort the prisoner to the border, you are hereby banished from Greenwood. You will not enter the forest for the remainder of your life on pain of death", the king declared and turned to leave. Guards filing in to fulfill their king's order as the king ascended the stairs towards his throne room, egg in hand and a curious glint in his eye.


	2. Natural Affinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Months Later...

"It has been three months" Thranduil begrudgingly admitted to his long-time advisor Galion. Fingers methodically tapping his desk in frustration.

 

"Mhmm" Galion replied having lost all hope for the egg to hatch several weeks ago.

 

King Thranduil Orpherion sat at his large oak desk staring at the egg that had held his curiosity for weeks. Still unhatched, never moving, sitting promptly on a little feather pillow as it had been since the day he traded the shady man's freedom for it. Thranduil had actually been fairly excited to see what kind of creature the egg would produce, but approaching 13 weeks now, that curiosity had passed and he now felt only frustration towards himself for falling for such a ruse. Of course, this creature was a dud. Why did he ever think it could be useful in the slightest? If he ever saw that shady dealer again he'd give him a new lesson in pain about why to not to cheat an elf.

 

Listing in his mind all the possible things he would do to the charlatan, he did not hear the frantic telltale knocking of another pale haired elf. Bursting through the door, the very young prince of the elven kingdom startled his father who stared at the egg. Galion gave a quiet chuckle at seeing the king sudden alarm, which was promptly silenced with a sharp look from his king. Composing himself quickly, he decided to step out to finish another task he'd been assigned. Bowing swiftly to his now annoyed lord, he made his retreat out the door of the study.

 

The small ellon was bouncing back and forth on his feet eager to see to his father. Looking back at his son from Galion's retreating form, he took in the sight of his child covered in mud and twigs.

 

"Legolas, what have you been up to?" he asked with mild concern as he plucked small sticks from his son's pale blond hair, setting them on the desk in a pile. The young ellon, only about four feet tall with bright blue eyes looked back at his father and smiled mischievously. Legolas had amassed a large collection of leaves and twigs both poking out in his hair and stuck to his emerald green tunic.

 

"I was chasing the others through the canopy, but a branch snapped and I fell to the ground" he replied showing no sign of regret. As for Thranduil, he looked aghast, quickly lifting his son to sit him on the desk.

 

"Are you alright?" he fretted as he checked him over for injuries. "That is a mighty distance to fall from".

 

Giggling Legolas replied, "Oh, I'm fine, Alwin broke my fall… when I landed on him". Unable to contain himself from recalling his friend's face when he saw Legolas free-falling towards him, he burst out laughing.

 

Thranduil stifled a chuckle and rubbed some drying dirt off Legolas' cheek. Legolas proceeded to jump off the table and ran around it, only stopping when he noticed the egg on the desk.

 

"Still nothing, huh?" he asked dismayed that the creature has yet to hatch. Elves were known to have a significant capacity for patience, but the pair had not heard of a species which takes so long to hatch. "I hope it didn't die" Legolas stated as he began to idly stack the sticks from the pile onto the top of the egg.

 

"Mhmm", Thranduil agreed, not entirely sure what more to say about it. Taking a couple of leaves from the pile as well, he begins balancing them on top of Legolas' stick stack. Inevitably the tower of twigs, now a few inches tall tips and slides off the egg, leaving only a few leaves left resting on the top of the egg.

 

"What could be inside it anyway? Something that can resist poisons and tear through enemies?" Legolas muttered to himself restacking leaves on top of the egg. Then the pair noticed something.

 

"Is the egg… glowing to you, or am I seeing things?" Thranduil asked his son, the two now completely enthralled by the light green glow surrounding the egg.

 

An idea popped into Legolas' head at the thought of the glow. Without saying anything he jumped up, grabbed the egg and ran out the door of his father's study. He ran through the halls of the palace weaving through groups of elves walking the corridors. Startled guards and servants marked his path as his father, surprised by Legolas' sudden theft of the egg, followed as fast as his robes would allow. Weaving through the hallways, single idea on his mind, Legolas burst through the doors of the royal private gardens, clutching the egg securely in his arms.

 

The royal gardens were a sight to behold, over a hundred plant species grew under the tender care of only the realm's most talented gardeners. A wall of plants surrounded the perimeter of the garden, providing complete privacy and protected it from those who would seek to hurt it. Built by the previous queen of Mirkwood, Thranduil's late wife, this garden was off-limits to all but the royal family and the royal gardeners who preserve her memory through it.

 

Hesitating when he recognized Legolas' destination, Thranduil cautiously proceeded into the garden which held so many memories of his beloved wife. When the ellon caught up to his fleeing son, he noticed the egg's glow had gotten stronger. Then his son's idea struck him, perhaps the egg needed to be near a source of similar energy to hatch… This would mean whatever was in the egg resonated strongly with nature. The inner chambers of the palace must not have provided enough energy to hatch the egg, it needed a direct connection with the land. Glowing even stronger now, the two royals watched with eager eyes as the egg slowly expanded in size, forcing Legolas to put it on the ground in one circular patch of the garden. Now larger than two hands, the ground around the egg started growing. Flowers within a few feet of the egg grew rapidly and bloomed brightly, and vine-like plants sprouted from the soil and coiled themselves securely around the egg. From the soil, a few inches from the creature's egg bloomed a ring of multicoloured gladiolus.

 

The two royals watched with a keen sense of wonder as the garden around the egg was reformed and rejuvenated. Thranduil recognized that several of these flowers were not known to bloom for many moons yet. Feeling a sense of purity and life expanding outwards from the egg, Thranduil stepped closer to the egg's nest-like shelter. Reaching out to touch the egg, Thranduil felt a sharp pain in his finger. Thorns, the vines protected the egg with many small thorns. Sharp as daggers were they, and Thranduil pulled his now bleeding index finger from the nest, licking away the blood as the cut healed quickly.

 

"Stay back, Legolas, these vines protect the creature's egg from those who seek to touch it", Thranduil said as his son came and sat at his side. Thranduil almost felt like a young ellon again, the sheer sense of cleansing purity the egg emitted making him relax like he hadn't since the darkness began to encroach on his land once again. Looking over at his son, he knew Legolas could feel it as well as he slouched into his father's shoulder in relaxation, eyelids becoming heavy. Usually, Thranduil would tell his son to sit straight as was befitting his position as a prince, but Legolas was barely in his second century of life and had not known such purity since he was merely a babe in his father's arms. Feeling the calming presence of the egg, he thought he would allow it just this once. Feeling his eyelids become heavy, Thranduil laid himself and his son down in the grass of the garden, curling in towards the egg. Utter serenity, he thought as all concern and gloomy thoughts cleared from his mind. The Royals slipped silently into a deep sleep right there in the middle of the garden, completely oblivious to the cracking noises coming from the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. Pls feed my ego <3


	3. The Beast Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg has grown and shows signs of life. After three long months, what will emerge from the egg? What is this beast foretold to aid the Greenwood against the encroaching darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write than expected due to work leaving me emotionally dead. I will try to keep to a weekly or bi-weekly upload schedule.

Rustling of the garden's trees finally stirred the Elvenking from his impromptu nap, dazed and confused. Why had he fallen asleep again? He groggily felt around the nearby grass searching for his son, who had fallen asleep next to him, only to find an empty patch of matted down grass.

 

Looking around the immediate garden he saw no sign of his son, or the source of the noise.  As memories of what transpired returned, he sat up. The king steadily lifted his hand fix his robes which had become disheveled from his unplanned nap. He looked to the sky to see his nap had in fact been a full night's rest. The sun was once again high in the sky, but he feeling well rested he knew it must have been the next day. He couldn't remember the last time he spent the night sleeping under the stars.

 

A sharp _snap_ of a stick came from behind Thranduil and he swiftly turned his head in alarm and jumped to his feet, hand immediately seeking the dagger he always carried under his outer robe. He looked around the gardens for the source of the disturbance and the once rejuvenated patch of land holding the egg now looked duller. The vines and flowers had wilted allowing the king to gaze upon the now empty shell of the creature egg.

 

Renewed alarm surged through Thranduil as he thought of what had escaped the egg without his notice.

 

"Legolas", he called into the garden, "Little Leaf, where have you gone?". Fear for the well-being of his son mounting, he readied his dagger marching slowly through the deathly quiet garden. Noting the strange lack of birdsong, he hastened his pace deeper into the garden. 'There was no blood around where he awoke, that is a good sign, yes?' he asked himself, trying to maintain his composure. "Legolas!" He shouted louder now.

 

"Adar!" he heard his son reply. Racing to the source of his Little Leaf's voice, he turned the corner of hedges to a ghastly sight. Legolas was on his back in the grass with a creature standing on his chest. Rushing over to his son Thranduil harshly kicked the strange beast off his son, grabbed Legolas by his clothes and pulled him behind himself. The beast emitted a sharp squeak noise as it was launched several feet back into a bushy shrub.

 

"Legolas, stay back" he shouted, seeing the leaves of the shrub rustle. He bared his dagger in front of him, preparing to fight the strange beast.

 

"Ada, wait!" Legolas shouted to his father, gaining no response as he was slowly pushed further towards the entrance to the garden. "We were only playing!" he cried, tears starting to gather in his eyes, hands fisting his father's robes in attempt to get his attention. At the sudden change of pitch in his child's voice, Thranduil was pulled out of his defensive stance and looked down at his son with a gaze full of fear for his safety.

 

"Only… playing?" he responded quietly, looking at his boy's pleading expression.

 

"We were playing with a stick when he jumped up on me, I only fell over, I'm alright Ada!" Thranduil's stance calmed only slightly as he looked back to the bush the beast was thrown into.

 

Slowly emerging now, Thranduil could finally see the creature he had waited so long to hatch. And all colour immediately left his face. A strange, small green lizard-like creature hopped out of the bush, no worse for ware. A dragon, only about the size of a wolf pup, but there was no mistake. Although like no dragon he had seen, the beast had all the telltale signs of being the spawn of one of those monsters. Four legs, a set of wings on its back, and emerald green scales protecting its body. The remainder of the creature, however, was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Each scale on its back seemed to have a fine layer of something lime green and almost… fuzzy growing from it. The throat, legs and belly of the beast were an almost light bark-coloured brown. Stick-like stubs could be seen growing from its head, behind the piercing yellow-green eyes. The claws on this hell beast, although small, already looked razor sharp. The creature tilted its head and opened its mouth as it squeaked up at the Elvenking, giving Thranduil a good look at the jagged teeth inside the creature's unassuming maw.

 

Unconsciously raising a hand to his face, Thranduil could only think back to the dragon fire that devastated his kin and scarred his face irrevocably. A dark thought passed the King's mind, 'Kill the beast, before it grows, before it can hurt anyone, hurt me, again.'

 

Swayed by this sudden impulse Thranduil raised his dagger again, preparing to attack the creature, but as he took a swift step forward Legolas flung himself from behind his father's robes to cover the body of the small dragon.

 

"Ada, don't!" the boy cried, holding the hatchling tightly in his arms. "It's only a baby!"

 

The dark thoughts slowly dissipated from the King's mind at the sight of his child protecting this dragon so fiercely. The hatchling had no inclination to free itself from his weak grasp. 'This baby had never known violence. Never known the taste of blood and bone. A creature of pure natural energy,' Thranduil thought to himself. 'Kill it, do it quick, shove the boy aside and destroy the creature before it gains the taste of immortal flesh!' came another voice.

 

Thranduil had to make a choice, a good king would use every tool at his disposal to his benefit, one side reasoned, the other firmly set on killing the beast quickly. Fear ran through the Elvenking's body at the thought of the creature turning against him and his people. That spike of fear had made his decision for him. If the Elvenking was one thing, it was certainly not cowardly. This beast could be trained, he thought back to the prisoner's words,

 

" _Ah ah ah! Only the King may touch the egg, she needs to know who is to care for her. My lord, you must be the first face she sees upon hatching if you want her unerring loyalty_ ".

 

'So, the beast was a female? And who was it she saw first? Perhaps Legolas? It would explain his attachment to the beast. If he has formed a bond with the creature it is only natural he would not want to part with her.' Thranduil contemplated.

 

The King composed himself and looked down at his heir, who was still shielding the beast's body. "Alright", the king announced. "The beast may live on the promise you, Legolas, will care for her until she is able to fight for the benefit of the Kingdom of Greenwood."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my motivation, even if it's a few words telling me I messed up words in elvish, I would still appreciate the feedback. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast is named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a short chapter for the ungodly wait of almost 4 weeks... I am currently trying to figure out scenarios for character development before delving into a main plot.

Several weeks later, the Elvenking could be found pacing his office, with his new beast of burden exploring the room making chirps of excitement at her big new world. Somehow he had been saddled with the creature's care after Legolas lost interest. Unfortunately, the child had made him promise not to hurt it. This was a mistake, he knew it. How could he possibly trust this creature to not only _not_ hurt any of his kin but to _defend_ them as well?

 

Day by day the reports of spider nests around the border increased. And patrol units could only do so much to eradicate the venomous pests. Tensions in the Elven kingdom was mounting and their King had put his faith in a dragon.

 

'How absurd' the King thought to himself. He glanced down towards the small creature that proudly marched around his office contenting itself by nibbling the corner of his desk.

 

"Ah, ah!" Thranduil scolded the misbehaving beast, lightly pushing it away from his poor desk.

 

Now that he seemed to have its attention, Thranduil went through his daily training commands. The beast was no larger than a dog, but caught on to the commands Thranduil gave it very quickly.

 

"Sit", he commanded gesturing upwards with his hand, and the hatchling sat.

 

"Spin", he continued, and the hatchling spun.

 

"Fly", he tried, but the creature just looked at him. Despite the wings on its back, the creature had yet to show any sign of being capable of flight. As well, the creature had yet to produce any sort of element from its mouth, leading Thranduil to believe the creature was no ordinary dragon. Her green and brown colouration prompted his belief that the creature's power would lie with the earth and forest. With her sleek and low to the ground body, Thranduil could see the potential this creature held as an apex predator. Perfectly adapted to a forested environment, further reminding Thranduil of the threat this being posed his people.

 

Although she had shown no signs of aggression towards himself or his people, it was still a beast, and therefore remained under strict watch at all times, usually by the King himself. The hatchling was kept in the Royal Gardens, supervised at all times by at least two guards and the royal gardeners. The gardeners had seemed to take quickly to the beast, describing her as "cute" and curious of everything around herself. As well, the garden seemed to flourish with her presence, plants blooming brighter, longer and the clean, natural feeling Thranduil and Legolas had fallen prey to all those nights ago remained. In every account, this dragon was a gift of the Valar for The Elvenking and his people. Or so it began to seem.

 

Due to the creature's draconic descent, the gardeners had taken to calling her "Bellethiel", Belle for short.

 

Belle was both a little tyrant and absolute doll. Those who had remembered their kin's previous encounter with a dragon were wary of the beastie, but even their cold distaste could not bear the piercing force of the mighty Bellethiel.

 

 Even Galion was swayed to laugh at the hatchling's antics when during a council meeting the dog-sized creature jumped onto Thranduil's lap, knocking the wind from the composed Elvenking. The guards immediately came forward concerned for their ruler, but with a wave of his hand, the slightly reddened ellon dismissed their concern, allowing the beast to remain in its royal seat. Bellethiel curled into a ball on the lord's lap, chuffed contently and promptly fell asleep, causing great concern to the King as he needed to stand.

 

Now accompanying the Elvenking on his many daily duties, Belle could always be found dutifully sniffing around at Thranduil's heels, eager to remain with her elven lord. Thranduil assuaged the questions of his more reluctant citizens with the idea that he could keep a better eye on her if she remained by his side. Despite his cold words, the Elvenking could occasionally be found stroking Bellethiel's vibrant green scales as he read over the news of his kingdom.

 

As the King read, he knew two things, Bellethiel must learn to fly, and start pulling her weight around the elven kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellethiel mean's strong and since belle is commonly known as "pretty" in French, I thought it would suit her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think. Critics are welcomes but please be kind, I'm still new to story-writing.


End file.
